Ingatan Kita Selalu Disini
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Musim dingin ini, setelah setahun lamanya. Aku kembali untuk mengucapkan salam, setelah sekian lama...


Ha~llo~ , minna-sama! Sebelumnya Ameru ucapkan **Happy Easter** utk semua yg beragama Kristen-Katolik di seluruh Indonesia maupun dunia~~ ( =w=) ! (kebetulan inget karena liat status temen di FB)

.

kali ini Ameru hadir dng fic Romance 2795! berawal dri salah 1 acara di Tr*ns 7 yg memutar pengalaman crew ke Hokkaido (dan alhasil bkin author gigit jari) , akhirnya lahirnya fic ini! Ditambah lgi, ane buat fic ini dng sistem kebut semalem hingga jam 1 pagi saking gabisa kebendung =w=)~

.

sebelumnya Ameru minta maaf karena ad nama tmpt wisata yg Ameru pelesetin namanya, maklum, lupa namanya plus minim info *plak* *oke ini apa*

yap tanpa tunggu apa lgi, Ini diaa~~ #HappyReading

* * *

**Title : INGATAN KITA SELALU DISINI**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T..?**

**Pair : TYL!2795**

**Setting : AU!Hokkaido-Sapporo**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , Judul tidak sesuai isi, Chara's Death**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INGATAN KITA SELALU DISINI**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Musim dingin bulan Desember memang menusuk. Butiran putih yang lembut namun dingin itu mampu membuat pohon-pohon berdaun hijau gundul dibuatnya. Membuat beberapa genangan air membeku. Udara dingin berhembus, membuat semua insan merasa enggan meninggalkan kasur mereka yang empuk dan rumah mereka yang hangat.

Ah, entah kenapa setiap musim dingin menjadi momok paling membosankan dalam hidup.

Lupakan dengan dinginnya hari ini.

Persetan dengan dingin ini.

Disebuah rumah yang sederhana, terdengar suara yang agak berisik.

"Ah, Mukuro-san.." Seorang berambut anti gravitasi berwarna coklat mengangkat dering telepon yang menyeruak. Suara tawa aneh sempat masuk ke telinga si surai coklat sebelum orang diseberang sana membuka pembicaraan.

"Lama tak meneleponmu, Tsunayoshi-kun.." Sapa Mukuro Rokudo, dari seberang sana.

"Aku juga. Maaf tidak mengabarimu, Mukuro-san, aku sibuk.." Balas sang _brunette_, Tsunayoshi Sawada, ditambah bumbu bersalah. Agak bersalah tentu tidak menelepon teman lama setelah sekian lama tak bertemu.

Si penelepon hanya tertawa.

"Sudah awal Desember. Ah, hari yang cerah—" Mukuro membuka pembicaraan—_plus_ bumbu basa-basi. Tsuna bisa menebak kalau Mukuro ada di luar ruangan. Ia diam dan membiarkan Mukuro bicara lagi.

"—apa kau tidak ada rencana hari ini?" Tanya Mukuro lagi, lalu terdengar suara hembusan napas. Sepertinya Mukuro kedinginan diluar sana. Tsuna tersenyum simpul.

"Dimana kau sekarang, Mukuro-san..?" Tanya Tsuna. Ia yakin _intuition_-nya tidak salah. Terdengar hembusan napas lagi.

"Aku di Fukushima. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan disana sebagai seorang akuntan.." Cerita Mukuro. Tsuna mengangguk paham.

"Ah, sudah pasti kau tidak bisa bertemu denganku.." Tanpa sadar gumaman Tsuna terdengar sampai telinga Mukuro. Mukuro terdiam.

"Oya, kenapa tidak? Sore ini aku bisa naik kereta sampai Tokyo.." Mukuro mencoba membela. Tentu saja Tsuna kesepian, mengingat setelah lulus kuliah mereka belum pernah bertemu.

"Ehm, tapi…sore ini aku tidak ada dirumah, Mukuro-san.." Tutur _junior_-nya semasa kuliah dulu. Sontak Mukuro terheran.

"Kau mau kemana memangnya, Tsunayoshi-kun..?" Mukuro bertanya penuh selidik. Mukuro bisa melihat senyum samar diwajah Tsuna—walau secara dimensi manapun tidak mungkin dilihat, mengingat jarak.

"Aku mau kesuatu tempat. Sudah setahun sejak—" Tsuna menggantung kalimatnya, menghela napas berat. Mata Mukuro membulat sesaat, sebelum ia menghela napas maklum.

"Oya, aku lupa. Maaf kalau begitu. Telepon aku kalau kau merasa butuh.." Ucap Mukuro.

"Malam Natal nanti kita ketemuan, ya..?" Lanjut Mukuro lagi, sebelum menutup teleponnya. Tsuna mengganguk, "Iya."

_Tuuut_

Terdengar sambungan telah diputus.

Tsuna menghela napas, lalu meletakkan gagang telepon itu ketempatnya. Mata caramelnya bergulir menuju kalender yang tergantung diseberang meja telepon itu. Kelander itu tergantung dibawah sebuah vas bunga berwarna merah marun dengan ukiran _asbtrak_, namun indah. Didalam vas itu terdapat lima tangkai bunga mawar merah dan putih.

Tiga merah, dua putih. Bunga itu nampak segar.

Tsuna mengambil satu tangkai yang merah dan putih. Menatap nanar bunga itu.

Bunga ini sangat disukainya. Baunya harum dan warnanya pun cantik. Ia sangat menyukainya. Dulu Tsuna selalu membawa setangkai, dan selalu diterimanya dengan senang. Wajah senangnya yang nampak cantik dan damai.

Ah, kenangan lama.

'_Aku kesana…'_ Tsuna mengenakan mantel berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, mengunci pintu rumahnya, sebelum ia berangkat ke tempat itu.

* * *

_**Tempat itu menjadi saksi bisu cinta yang kupersembahkan hanya untukmu...**_

* * *

"_Tsu-kun…, temani aku.." Pinta wanita berambut coklat emas sepanjang bahu lebih pada lelaki berambut coklat anti gravitasi disampingnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu tegap sang _brunette_._

"_Kau memesan tiket kereta api ke Hokkaido dan mengajakku tiba-tiba, ada apa sebenarnya..?" Tsuna bertanya pada sang wanita disampingnya. Namun sang wanita memilih bungkam._

"_Kyoko.." Tsuna memanggil lembut si surai coklat emas. Kepala sang wanita turun ke dada bidangnya. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada dada bidang itu. Menghirup semua aroma sang pemuda._

"_Aku…hanya ingin kau menemaniku jalan-jalan, Tsu-kun.." Lirih Kyoko. Kepalanya masih ia benamkan pada dada sang pemuda yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya 2 tahun lalu. Tsuna menghela napas pasrah, ia kadang heran karena Kyoko suka mengajaknya tiba-tiba kesuatu tempat._

_Terutama belakangan ini. Belakangan, Tsuna sudah diajak 3 kali ke Hokkaido oleh Kyoko. Alasannya, hanya jalan-jalan. Namun sang _brunette _tahu itu bukanlah sekedar jalan-jalan._

* * *

Hokkaido. Salah satu pulau terbesar di Jepang ini adalah tempat yang menjadi destinasi wisata di mata dunia. Baik wisatawan domestik maupun manca negara, selalu menyelipkan Hokkaido kedalam daftar tempat wisata yang—minimal—harus dikunjungi.

Iklimnya yang hangat saat musim panas, berubah saat musim dingin menerpa. Dingin, terlalu dingin. Disini iklim saljunya sangat _extreme_—kalau kata Ryohei—dibandingkan wilayah lain di Jepang. Bahkan saat badai salju menerpa Hokkaido, bisa dipastikan rumah penduduk akan tertimbun benda putih lembut nan dingin itu.

Tapi tetap saja, itu tidak mengurangi angka wisatawan yang masuk wilayah Hokkaido. Banyak tujuan wisata yang dihidangkan bagi wisatawan di Hokkaido.

Salah satunya adalah Sapporo, ibu kota Hokkaido.

* * *

_**Tempat itu walaupun dingin, tapi kehangatan selalu mengelilingi kita...**_

* * *

"_Kau selalu mengunjungi Sapporo akhir-akhir ini.." Tsuna memecah keheningan seraya ia dan Kyoko berjalan melewati distrik Sapporo yang ramai riuh dimalam hari. Hinar-binar lampu kota menernagi gelapnya malam di Sapporo._

"_Aku suka sekali kota Sapporo, sangat unik.." Kyoko menengadah kelangit malam Sapporo yang saat itu dihujani pelan oleh butiran salju yang turun._

"_Dan kau selalu mengunjungi Sapporo diwaktu yang sama, dan disaat yang sama.." Mata Tsuna menerawang jauh, mengingat pengalamannya bersama Kyoko di Sapporo._

_Dibulan Desember, saat musim dingin._

"_Paling enak menikmati malam Natal di Sapporo, Tsu-kun.." Kyoko tersenyum lembut sambil mengeratkan lengannya pada lengan sang pemuda. Tsuna tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak tersenyum._

"_Yah, saat Natal, Sapporo bagaikan kota yang disinari cahaya…" Balas Tsuna. Maniknya memandang pencakar langit Sapporo yang dihiasi cahaya gemerlap lampu yang nampak sinkron dan indah._

_Lalu manik _caramel_-nya berhenti pada lingkaran besar yang gemerlap dengan indahnya. Menghiasi langit Sapporo yang indah._

_Sapporo's Ferris Wheel, namanya. Kincir ria yang katanya setara dengan 'Eye of London' di London, Inggris itu, memang indah. Posisinya yang berada diatas sebuah _mall_, membuatnya seakan-akan menjadi bangunan tertinggi di dunia._

_Rodanya yang berputar terlihat indah dengan tambahan lampu-lampu yang menghiasi kincir itu._

"Nee_, Kyoko.." Tsuna memanggil sang kekasih. Kyoko hanya mendongak._

"_Ayo kesana." Ucap Tsuna seraya menunjuk kincir ria itu._

* * *

**_Tapi apalah daya, kenangan hanya tinggal kenangan..._**

* * *

"Rupanya memang tidak pernah berubah.." Gumam Tsuna ketika kakinya menginjak tanah Hokkaido setelah setahun tidak pernah mengunjungiya lagi. Ia menghirup pelan angin musim dingin yang jernih dan segar, agak mengigil karena hawanya.

"…sungguh…" Kini Tsuna meracau tidak jelas. Kepalanya sekarang penuh dengan rentetan ingatan yang melayang-layang dipikirannya. Sesaat, ia melupakan dinginnya udara Hokkaido. Ia berjalan, melewati lautan manusia.

* * *

"_Wah, indahnya—" Kyoko tak henti-hentinya berteriak kagum saat kincir ria itu berputar, memerlihatkan keindahan Hokkaido dari atas._

_Tsuna hanya menyunggingkan senyum. Gemas melihat kekasihnya yang masih tergolong polos ini._

"_Kita sudah 4 kali pergi ke Hokkaido, tapi kau selalu lupa untuk berkunjung kesini.." Ucap Tsuna, ada sedikit nada mengejek didalamnya. Kyoko yang mendengar menelengkan kepalanya, kesal._

"Mou_, kau jahat, Tsu-kun.." Ujarnya. Tsuna terkekeh._

* * *

**_Seiring berputarnya sang waktu, semakin kusadari kau tidak akan pernah kembali..._**

* * *

Ingin rasanya Tsuna kembali ke masa itu.

Tsuna masih terus berjalan, menyusuri distrik Sapporo yang riuh. Hingga sampailah Tsuna kesebuah taman. Taman yang nampaknya damai, berbingkaikan gedung pencakar langit.

Manik Tsuna menangkap beberapa anak kecil tengah bermain. Mereka bercanda ria sambil melempar bola-bola salju yang mereka buat. Entah, Tsuna bergerak menuju taman itu, lalu duduk di bangku taman, tepat didepan anak-anak itu.

Manik Tsuna terus memerhatikan mereka bermain.

"Aduh!" Lamunan Tsuna buyar ketika mendengar rintihan seorang anak yang terjatuh. Ia meringis sedikit, sebelum bangkit dan lanjut bermain.

Lama, mereka beralih dari melempar bola salju ke membuat boneka salju. Boneka salju yang besar dan tersenyum ramah. Anak-anak itu tertawa puas.

Tsuna tersenyum melihatnya. Anak-anak yang lugu dan polos, penuh kebahagiaan. Tsuna tidak habis pikir jika melihat anak-anak itu melihat kenyataan pahit yang harus dihadapi mereka.

Ah, pikiran itu kembali melayang-layang dipikiran Tsuna.

* * *

**_Hari dimana untuk terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu..._**

* * *

"_KYOKO! BERTAHANLAH!" Tsuna berteriak panik saat darah segar mengucur dari kepala Kyoko._

_Tepat saat mereka selesai bersenang-senang di Sapporo's Ferris Wheel dan hendak berjalan kembali ke hotel, sebuah truk yang menggila berpacu tidak terkendali._

"_AWAS, TSU-KUN!" Teriakan Kyoko tadi masih terekam jelas di otak Tsuna. Beruntung Tsuna selamat, namun tidak dengan Kyoko._

_Kepalanya bocor membentur besi pembatas trotoar, perutnya tertusuk serpihan kaca jendela truk gila itu. Darah segar tak bisa dibendung lagi._

"_Kyoko—" Kini Tsuna hanya bisa melirih, menggenggam tangan sang wanita yang tersenyum lirih._

"_Aduh, maaf, ya, Tsu-kun.." Kyoko masih sempat-sempatnya minta maaf pada Tsuna?_

"_Tidak! Aku…aku yang bersalah! Aku—" Tsuna terbata-bata. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kyoko. Tidak pada wanita yang sangat ia cintai._

_Kyoko hanya tersenyum pedih. Bibirnya yang pucat dan dialiri darah disudutnya itu tetap menyunggingkan senyum._

"_Tsu-kun.."_

"_Kyoko.." Tsuna menyahut panggilan Kyoko. Butiran air mata tak bisa ia bendung._

"_Bahagialah.." Titah Kyoko memohon. Tsuna tertegun. Tangannya semakin ia cengkeram erat. Tak rela._

_Diam. Tsuna hanya diam, sebelum mulutnya mencium lembut bibir pucat Kyoko._

"_Ya, aku akan bahagia."_

* * *

**_Meskipun begitu..._**

* * *

Ternyata kincir itu juga tidak berubah. Masih indah dimalam hari, sama seperti dulu. Sejak peristiwa itu, Tsuna terlalu takut untuk mengunjungi kota yang indah ini. ia takut.

Ia takut. Sungguh.

Tsuna memasuki sebuah _cart_ yang kosong. Sendirian. Dan kincir itu bergerak perlahan. Tsuna menatap nanar pemandangan kota Sapporo dari atas situ. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata kembali jatuh dari matanya.

"Bohong, aku tidak bahagia.." Tsuna nampak bergetar. Ucapannya meracau. Mawar yang ia bawa ia genggam erat.

"…tanpamu aku tidak bahagia, kenapa kau melakukan itu, harusnya aku yang ada diposisimu.." Tsuna membiarkan Kristal bening nan hangat itu jatuh lebih deras dari matanya. Ia hanya terisak dalam diam dan dinginnya malam.

"..tapi.." Tsuna berbicara lagi, disela isakannya.

"…jika kau bahagia disana, aku…akan bahagia juga.." Sesungging senyum pedih Tsuna torehkan diwajahnya yang kini basah oleh air matanya.

Hari ini, tepat setahun sejak kematian Sasagawa Kyoko, wanita yang ia cintai. Tsuna tahu, ini takdir, dan ia tetap tidak bisa mengubah takdir, tapi Tsuna yakin, Kyoko akan bahagia jika Tsuna tetap hidup.

Kini kincir telah berhenti berputar. Tsuna keluar dari _cart_-nya setelah membersihkan air matanya.

Didalam _cart _itu, terdapat 2 kuntum mawar merah dan putih yang tergeletak manis di bangku berwarna merah marun itu, dan sepucuk surat yang terselip diantaranya.

Berbunyi,

"_Untuk Sapporo, kota cinta dan tragedi."_

* * *

**_Untuk Sapporo, saksi cintaku padanya.._**

**_Untuk Sapporo, kota yang selalu menjadi tempatku menyimpan kenangan dengannya.._**

**_terus.._**

**_dan tentu.._**

**_akan selalu ada disini.._**

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

*Tepar* yatta! selesai juga, wuuhuu~~!

Genji : . . . . *flatface*

Ameru : *bangkit* hey, knp?

Genji : aneh aja ceritanya..

Ameru : ... *merasa tersungging* begitu...

Genji : ...?

Ameru : maa, minna-tachi, tinggalkan jejak Anda melalui review atau fav, untuk membangkitkan semangat daku!

.

.

sekali lagi Ameru ucapkan, **Happy Easter**! Smoga berkah Tuhan selalu melimpah utk kita smua (=w=)

**(Eh, 4 hari lagi, Yama-kun ulangtahun, yaa? *winks*)**


End file.
